1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe support apparatus wherein the same is directed to clamp pipe members for various machining and welding procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clamping of pipe relative to machine procedures requires a proper clamping structure. The instant invention sets forth a portable structure to permit the operative working of pipe members relative to a convenient support surface permitting the organization to adaptability and ease of portability in use.
Prior art structure directed to the clamping of pipe is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,857 to McCarthy wherein a pipe bracket is arranged to mount a pipe relative to a sealing procedure to the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,125 to Lester sets forth a valve stem extension assembly for clamping to a cylindrical stem portion of a valve member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,578 to Howard sets forth a multiple conduit support system where a plurality of cylindrical clamps are arranged to permit securement to various conduit pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,872 to Delesandri sets forth a hose clamp assembly for securement of a hydraulic hose relative to a rigid adjacent pipe member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pipe support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.